A New Life
by Robertz
Summary: When Naruto gets in a fight with a akutski member will his memory loss change the world or will the suprise return of the fourth Hokage change everything.
1. Chapter 1

A new life

Chapter 1

Summary: During a fight with Kisame Naruto gets amnseia and is recruted by the Akatsuki. But will the suprise return of the fourth Hokage change everything and save Naruto?

_**Authors Notes: If a word is underlined that is because I do not have spell check and have to go back and change it manually. This is my second fanfic. (if you didn't read the first you did't miss much) so enjoy this fanfic. This is in third person might change later. This is set near the begining od Shiddupen.**_

_**Disclaimer: Mitsu is mine no one else is and you belong to Chuck Norris**_

Naruto was walking toward Kakashi. Kakashi wa standing next to Sakura and Sai. Tsunade had given them the mission erlior that day to hunt and kill Kisame of the Akatsuki. Naruto had thought that it would be an easy mission however he did not know how wrong he was. "Now that Narutos here we can finally start the missin. From what Jiraiya's spy's tell us Kisame is most likley visiting Suna on buisness. Garra has givin us permition to search for him as long as needed." "He must be stupid to go into Suna since he uses water jutsu." Naruto said happily. "No, he is smart and probably has a trap for us. We should aproch him with extrme causion," said Kakashi. Naruto looked a little put down by that but then said suddenly, "Isn't he Itachi's partner?" "Yes, why?" "If we get him then he could lead us to Itachi and if we capture him then Sasuke will come back right!" Sakura was looking at Naruto and thought that he really had gotten smarter since she had last seen him.

Soon they set off twoards Suna. None of them said a word until they approched a mysterious figure dressed in a coat that went the leangth of his body . He was thin and dressed in black. No facial features were visible and did not move as hey approched. The figure looked up quickley and said in a deep voice, "Kisame gives you one last chance to turn around Naruto Uzimake." Naruto didn't know what to say. The figure didn't have tha akatsuki clothes on but he knew about Kisame and Naruto. Kikashi stepped forward and said, "Who are you and what do you want?" "Are you deaf? I just told you what I want. My name is not important." He said that and did a hand signal and dissapered. "What was that about Sensie?"Sakura asked. "I don't know but they know that were coming."

"Did they take the bate?" Kisame aked while standing next to the mysterious figure. "Yes and I belive that they will play right into our hands."

"Are we still going to Suna," Sai asked as they were standing there trying to undersatnd what happened. Kakashi stood there for a moment then said, "I don't think that we have a choice." They soon set of and went to a nearby stream. "I think that this is the last place to get water before we get to Suna," said Sakura. As they filled up there cantines they began to set off again. Soon found a figure in the road. The person looked almost exaclly like the figure from before. Sai ran forward and tackled the figure . When he hit him the hood fell back revealing the face. It was a man with hair and eyes almost exacly like naruto exept for no wisker makes and his hair flat. He couldn't be older than "Why did you just hit me?" The man said. "Sorry but you looked like a person that we met before and were going to find out who you were," Kakashi said. The man stood up,"Were are you heeded?" Kakashi hesitated before saying,"Suna." "Does it concern Kisame?" The four from Kononah looked stuned. "How do you know about that?" Sakura asked. "Thats not really your concerne now is it. You can call me Mitsu. I don't know about you but I want Kisame alive so I can interogate him. I hope I will see you in Suna." With that Mitsu left them but Naruto apeared in front of him. "Were are you from Mitsu and why do you want Kisame?" Naruto said. "I want at least a little privacy if you don't mind," Mitsu said. "However I am a rouge to answer one of your questions." With that Mitsu left.

Naruto arrived in Suna the next day. Sai Kakashi and Sakura followed after him. They then arrived in te Kazikages office. They were supprised to see Garra talking to Mitsu. Mitsu turned twords them as they walked in. "Well if it isn't the Kononah ninjas them selves. I was wondering if I would ever see you again," Mitsu said with a smile. They then looked at Garra with a confused expression. "What is he doing here," asked Sakura. "He is here to look for Kisame," said Garra. "Why do you trust him he's a rouge," said Sai. "Yes but he is also the most experinced ninja in the world," stated Garra. Sakura looked at him then at Garra. "But he looks younger than Naruto." "Lookes can be deciving my dear," said Mitsu. Saura glarred at him for a second then looked at Garra. "Would you like to explain," said Kakashi. "Yes, I stoped aging about the time Kononah was built. No one has killed me since then and I havent gotten sick in probably twenty years. But I must admite that I have been lonley latley," said Mitsu with a smile at that last part. "Why do you want Kisame, asked Naruto. "I think we at least deserve to know that," said Kakashi. "Do you really want to know why. I'll tell you. Kisame may know the location of some one who is though to be dead for a long time. He's a Uchia and his name in Madara," said Mitsu. "But thats impossible he was killed at the valley of the end," said Sakura. "But it's impossible for me to still be alive. It's impossible for some one to stop aging but it happened," said Mitsu.

"If you are going after Kisame I suggest that you take Mitsu with you. He will most likley help you," said Garra. As they left Garra's office Mitsu followed them. "Do you have a place in paticullar that you will want to visit first to lok for him," asked Mitsu. "Actully I was going to get Ramen," said Naruto. Sakura sighed. "Are you addicted to that or somthing" "Well I know about a ramen stand a block or so from here," said Mitsu Soon they were eating at a ramen stand. Naruto had about five empty bowls around him. Mitsu looked at him in amasment. As they were about to leave Mitsu stopped Naruto. "There's something I want to tell you," Mitsu said. "What," asked Naruto. It deals with your family," said Mitsu. Naruto visable stiffened. "What is it," asked Naruto. "Your father may still be alive," said Mitsu. "Who exacly is my father," asked Naruto. "Simple, He's the fourth Hokage," said Mitsu. Naruto looked at him for a second then said "Thats a real funny joke." "No however if you don't belive me whenever you go back to your apartment. Go into your mind however do not go into Kyuus chamber instead go a little further and release him," said Mitsu. "What makes you think that I will trust you," said Naruto. "I don't but you want a family and that's the way you are going to get one. I know that you don't know me but your father did and told me to tell you this. It all comes down to your decision," said Mitsu.

Naruto was sitting in his room thinking about what Mitsu had said. He was wondering if he coulds trust a person he didn't really know with something like that. But he decided that Mitsu was right and this was his one shot at getting the family he never had. Nsruto closed his eyes before he found himself walking down a familiar hall way. He walked up to where Kyubbi was but instead of going in he walked a little further. He soon came up to steel bars with a seal on it. he looked in the bars and saw the fourth Hokage himself. He was sSaiping in a corner of the cell. Naruto gasped _**So Mitsu was telling the truth.**_ Naruto put aa shackey hane out to the seal and removed it. There was a bright falsh and Naruto screamed. There was movment n the other rooms as Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and Mitsu came in. Mitsu smilling. Kakashi looked in dissbalifer as before him lied the Fourth Hokage. "Sensie," said Kakashi. Sakura and Sai looked in awe as they saw the supposed dead Hokage. Mitsu went over to help Naruto up. "So you belived me after all," said Mitsu with a smile. The Fourth Hokage then woke up. He looked around in suppries to see the three leaf nin staffing at him. He then looked over at Naruto and his eyes widdened. "NARUTO," the Fourth Hokage almost screamed it as he saw Naruto unconsios being supported by Mitsu. He ran over to him as Mitsu lyed him on the bed Kakashi looked at Naruto with concern as Naruto started to regain consiosness. "What happened," he asked looking at Mitsu. "Well you belived me and relised the Fourth Hokage," said Mitsu. Naruto looked at the Fourth Hokage. "Hokage-sama," Naruto said almost in a wisper. :It's okay. You can call me Minato," Minato said gentally. "Are you okay Naruto," said Mitsu. "Yes but I do have a headache," said Naruto. "Can some one tell me whats going on here," asked Sakura. "Simple, when the Fourth Hokage sealed himself in Naruto along with Kyubbi. However he was further back in Naruto's mind then Kyubbi so he didn't have a reason to go there," said Mistu simple. "We can go into deatails tommarow but right now we need rest," said Minato. "You can have my room, theres a abandoned house near here and you need to stay near your son Minato," said Mitsu. With that Mitsu left.

The next day Minato saw Mitsu going into Naruto's room. Minato followed him and said. "So you did tell him after all. I did not think it would have that kind of affect on him when I left," he sad pointing at the unconcios Naruto. Mitsu sighed. "I wanted you to tell him but I didn't trust him with you alone after he lived the type of life he did," said Mitsu. "I had no choice. I couldn't ask another family," said Minato. "Yes but you could have got me," Mitsu said coldly. "You didn't have to choose him. "But how could I ask other people to make a sacrifice that I wouldn't make," said Minato. Naruto then woke up. He looked around and saw Minato and said "Hokage-sa I ask that you forgive me because I didn't know you were there," said Naruto. Minato smiled and said. "I thought I told you to call me Minato. Besides like you said you didn't know." "How are you feeling today," said Mitsu. "Better." Just then Kakashi arived with Sakura and Sai. "I think it would be best if we went back to the village to get Naruto and Hokage-sama looked at," said Kakashi. "Call me Minato please," said Minato. "I agree with Kakashi we should go back to the village," said Mitsu. "Wait, before we go. Tell me what your doing in Suna," said Minato. "We are here to Kill Kisame of the Akastki," said Sai. "Have you done it yet," asked Minato. "No," said Sakura. "Minato we have more important things than the mission. Besides if we bring they back then it will be a sucsess," said Mitsu. "We should probably leave as soon as Naruto can walk though," said Sai. "It's okay I can walk," said Naruto. "Are you sure," asked Minato. "Yes Ho-Minato," Naruto said as he corrected himself. "Mitsu you said that Naruto belived you last night what did you mean," asked Kakashi. "Well I told Naruto the Minato was sealed inside him. I was just suprised that he belived me," said Mitsu. "We should go ahead and start packing."

On there way home they stopped at a stream and while Naruto was filling up his Canteen he heard someone land behnd him. He turned around to see Kisame behind im. "Hello Naruto," said Kisame.

_**Oh a cliff hanger what will happen next. Yes I did Make up Mitsu. In the next chapter I will make up most of the Jutsus. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE. I wiil tru to update this as soon as Possible.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: This chapter is going to be a shorter than the first chapter. Thanks to Subaru Zero narutofan andChalupa53 for your reviews. **_

Naruto turned around quickley to see Kisame behind him. He was about to reach for a kunia when Kisame kneed him hard in the stomach. Naruto flew backwards before landing on the ground. Kisame reached for his sword before Naruto could get up. Kisame swung it at Naruto but Naruto managed to doge it. Naruto reached for a Kunia and threw it at Kisame. Kisame blocked it with his sword. Naruto they used the _**Bushin no Jutsu**_. He then used the clones to gather chakra in his hands. Naruto then ran towards Kisame and used _**Rasenga**_ it hit Kisame in the stomach and sent him flying back. It created a small explosion. When the smoke cleared Kisame stood up and smiled. Then a figure appeared behind him and pulled out a Katana and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt. Naruto fell to the groundunconscious. They heard footsteps and Minato and company appeared.

With Minato

Minato was sitting dwn leaning against a tree. Mitsu was talking to Sia near another tree. "Minato-sensia what exacly happened with Kyuubi." said Kakashi. "To be honst I'm not quite sure Kakashi. But I doubt that it went right, i'm not complaining though," said Minato. "How did Mitsu know that you were trapped in there though?" asked Sakura. "Well it was weird, I somehow got a message to him from Naruto when Natuto was younger," said Minato. "So why did he appear now," asked Kakashi. "I told him to tell Naruto when he was ready," said Minato. "But i'm supprised that you never noticed him. I told him to protect Naruto," said Minato. "He didn't. Naruto wasn't protected by Mitsu," said Kakashi. "What makes you say that," asked Minato. "Naruto didn't have what most people would call a good childhood," said Kakashi. "What do you mean," said Minato. "Well when he was jounger the villagers atacked him quite frequently," said Kakashi. Minato started to realese killer intent. He then looked at Mitsu who was looking back at him. "Why didn't you protect him," asked Minato. "Why did you allow that to happen to him?" Mitsu looked at him then looked at the ground. "Why," said Minato a little louder. "Because, in orded for me to protect him I would have had to make him leave the village. But I knew that the Akutski would be after him. So I decided to watch him from a distance," said Mitsu. "I didn't want to do it but I had to." "Are the villagers still hostile twords him," asked Minato. "Unfortunantally most of them are," said Kakashi. "Why?" "Because most of them think that he's Kyuubi," said Mitsu. "How, it is obviose that he's Naruto not Kyuubi." "Yes but they are blinded by there anger."

Suddenly and explosion was heard from a little ways away. Everyone jumped. "What was that," asked Kakashi. "I don't know, we should see," said Sia. When they got to were they heard the explosion they saw the stranger holding Naruto. "Who are you and what do you want," asked Kakashi. "None of your bussenes," said the stranger calmly. "It's our business now," said Minato. "I suggest that you leave." "No, not without Naruto," said Mitsu. "Your annoying," said the stranger. "I will enjoy crushing you like the insect that you are." "Is that a callenge," asked Mitsu. "Yes." As Mitsu and the stranger charged at each other Minato turned to Kisame. The stranger threw Naruto's unconsios body to Kiasame. Minato tried to intercept it but one of Kisames **Kage Bushin **imtercepted him.Kisame just looked at Minato and said "I hope next time that we meet that I can show you true power." With that Kisame dissappeared. Minato turned to see Mitsu and the stranger fighting using Tiajutsu. The stranger appeared to be winning but was starting to fatuige. Mitsu jumped back and did a hand sign and shouted **reflection jutsu. **The stranger seemed mildly ammused. "If you think that simple tricks can deffeat me then you are mistaken." Mitsu glarred at him. The stranger pulled out a kunie and trew it at Mitsu. Mitsu stood there not even attempting to move. The kunie was inched away frommaking contact with Misu's left eye. Something strangre happeneds though. Were the kunie touched Mitsu it went in When it was all the way in though it came out flying tword the stranger. The strabger was mildlt suprised by this. He jumped put of the way and said," how did you do that, that kunie should of killed you." "It's my special jutsu. It took years to perfect but now I am nearly invincible." The stranger was in awe. He had never seen such a justsu. The chakra control that it must take, thought the stranger, it must be nearly immpossible to do. Mitsu started to walk forward to the stranger slowly. The stranger just smilled and said," It has been a long time since I had an actuall challenge." The stranger took in a deep breath, when he exhaledfire shot out at Mitsu. Mitsu, owever, seemed bored. He put his left hand out and the fire was absorber into his palm. The stranger looked at him with awe. Mitsu then raised his right hand, palm facing the stranger, and the fire that was absorbed was shot out at the stranger tried to dodge but his right arm was caught. The stranger's eyes widdened in shock as he saw that his right arm was missing. "What the hell are you," the stranger shouted. "I am Mitsu," Mitsu said simmply. The stranger then smilled and said," I hope to meet you again, you are a worthy adversary." The stranger's arm started to slowly grow back. The stranger looked around, smiled, and dissapeared. All were looking at Mitsu with awe. Never in there wildest imagination did any of them expect to see such power.

The stranger appeared next to Kisame, arm fully regrown. Kisame looked at him and smiled. "I guess that he was stronger than you thought." "He took me by supprise, next time I will kill him." "Next time Tobi is going to fight him." The stranger smilled. Kisame thought that Pain was in charge of the Akatsuki. Pain is a simple tool in a biggger picture than anyone could imagine.

_**Aouthor's Note: How did you like it. I am hosting my First annual Naruto fanfic. contest. For info go to my profile. Just to let you know though the stranger has a name but it would give away the story.**_


End file.
